Love or Hated
by Jynx 27
Summary: What happens when a wolf named Jynx steps in and everyone doubts him because he's a wolf renagade ? Find out in this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER1: A SWEET DREAM OR A BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE?

JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA OR TAKE PART. AND SORRY MY WORDS ARE SMALL IM WRITING FROM MY PHONE.

IT WAS A WARM SUMMER NIGHT IN PEACE VALLEY WITH COOL WINDS BLOWING SOFTLY INTO THE NIGHT. OUR WARRIORS WERE HAVING DINNER .

"...AND THAT'S WHEN I JUMPED AND REVESED THE CANNON !" PO SAID EXITED.

"Po we know we where there." TIGRESS shot.

"Aw c'mon tigress give him a chance" Viper said coming at po's rescue.

JUST THEN A MYSTIRIOUS FIGURE CAME IN. HE HAD A BLACK VEST WITH GRAY FLAMES, BLACK PANTS WHICH HAD THE SAME THING. HE ALSO HAD A WATCH AND A STATS BRACELET.

(GO WITH ME ON THIS. LOL)

THE FIVE AND PO GOT INTO THEY'RE FIGHTING STANCES AND WERE STUNED WHEN MASTER SHIFU APPEARED BESIDE HIM. BUT TIGRESS WAS DETERMINED TO FIGHT.

"Master stand clear of this wolf!" Tigress said angry.

"No tigress . This is your new comrade, a renagade. His name is Jynx ." Master Shifu said.

"WHAT?" Everyone said suprised.

"Not what. who. now be nice to him. Im making him take a proven worthy test tomorrow. Master Shifu said while walking out.

"And po?" Shifu said.

"Yes master?

"Do not eat anymore of monkey's almond cookies"he said.

PO WAS EMBARRASED AND HE STOOD IN SILENCE AS THE FIVE LOOKED AT HIM . JYNX HOW EVER LOOKED AT THE FIVE. THEN A STRATGY HIT PO.

"Hey enough about me. what about him?" Po said

Yea !" Monkey said knowing po was embarrased.

"Well i guess we should hit the hay." Crane said.

"I guess so." Tigress said.

" Night guys." po said as everyone was heading for their dorms.

"Great! leave me with no directions but my room!" Jynx thought


	2. Chapter 2: No Worries

CHAPTER 2: No Worries

Hey guys I know the last chapter was way short so dont worry. (like this chapter. epic right?) ( D

The next morning our warriors were waking up from master shifu's gong and they knew it was going to be a long day. But tigress was still determine to get the wolf out of the palace.

"Good morning master shifu." they said.

" Where's Jynx?" Master Shifu said.

"Beats me." Po said.

"Aww... the lil ol' wolf gave up?" tigress said happily.

"No." Jynx said coming out his room.

"Damn" Tigress thought.

Just then ping the messenger came flying in with a message from Gongmen city.

"Master Shifu! the people from Gongmen city need help! Master junjie sent this message for you." Ping said.

"Hmm... Jynx?" Master Shifu Commended.

"Yes?"

"Since your new I'm going to go to Gongmen city and i wont be back for at least a week. your job is to watch over the warriors for me ok?"

"Ok master" Jynx said bowing."

"Ok I will see you in a week." Shifu said while walking out."

"Man this is gonna be a hell of a week." Jynx thought."

LATER ON EVERYONE WAS GETTING READY FOR DINNER BUT JYNX DID NOT KNOW WHAT WAS IN STORE.

"Where is Master Shifu?" Crane wondrered.

"He's out helping Gongmen City " Jynx said .

"Oh well look who it is." Tigress shot.

"Tigress why are you being so angry at him? " Viper said

"He's a WOLF! Who knows when he could turn on us?"

"Hey im not a bad person. Besides i have been a renagade almost all my life. Its been my dream to fight beside you guys."

"How can we trust you?" Mantis stated.

"How about i show you by playing a game after dinner?"

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Can't we give him a chance?" Po said while serving the dinner he made

"I can." Viper said happily.

"If your a fan how much do you know about us?"

" Um... i know Po recently steped into being dragon warrior, Crane has a Crush on Viper..."

"W-Wha?" Crane said while he blushed.

Viper just blushed ,smiled and said "Go on."

"Umm..Tigress is adopted , And hates the color pink, Po's favorite action figure is tigress..."

"Oh. is it?" Tigress said while rasing a brow at Po.

"Ok lets just eat huh? Po said while blushing.

"I'm interested now keep going Jynx." Tigress said.

"Oh this is too funny." Mantis said while sluping some noodles.

"Oh and Did I mention that Mantis Pretended to be the dragon warrior to marry that girl in the city?" Jynx shot.

"W-What?" Crane said while laughing his head off.

PO WAS LAUGHING HARD FROM THE MEMORY.

"Po you ok?" Tigress said still laughing.

" Hahahaha! Ok Tigress you have to beleve he good." Viper sliped in.

"Ok i do. But lets play a game. I wanna laugh some more. "Tigress said.

"Ok I'n down." Po said.

" So what game do you have in mind?" Crane said.

"Its called get f**ked up ." Jynx said.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: New Beginings

Last chapter was still short. sorry.

AFTER DINNER OUR WARRIORS WERE GETTING READY TO PLAY A GAME BUT THERE WAS ONE PROBLEM .

"Damn I forgot the Yao-Dee." Jynx said angrily.

"Now what?" Viper asked.

"I'm going to go to town to pick some up."

"Oh ok."

"But how will we pass the time ?" Monkey said.

"You guys could come with me."

"No Thanks." Tigress said .

"Why not? Jynx asked.

"I-I just dont. But I Will play if Po is playing."

"O..k weird."

"Don't lose a rib. Watch it Jynx.

"Ok,ok. So tigress isn't going. Who is.

"I'll go." Po said.

"Me too!" Mantis added.

"Hehe ... I guess you can count me in." Crane said.

"Not me though. I'm with tigress on this one." Viper said.

"Fine . We'll be right back." Jynx said leaving.

AS SOON AS THEY LEFT TIGRESS WAS SOME QUESTIONING.

"What's wrong Ti?" Viper said worried.

"W-What do you mean?" Tigress said franticly.

" One: You never agree to playing games."

"Just ya know trying stuff new . "

"Two: You never care about what Po is doing."

"Can't I worry about a girl worry about a friend." Tigress said.

"Mmmhmm." Viper said with a hunch.

MEANWHILE THE OTHERS WERE ON THERE WAY.

"Dude you had our heads coming off at dinner." Mantis said.

"It's what I do." Jynx said proudly.

"Hey what else do you know and how did you know?" Po asked.

"I know that tigress shakes her butt while No one's looking.

" Hahahaha!" Mantis said uncontrolably.

"Hey did you see the way tigress was acting?" Po said.

"Yea kind akward if you ask me." Jynx said with confusion.

"Do you think she likes me?" Po wondered.

"Never say Never."

"Yea there's hope Po." Crane said comforting Po.

"I hope so."

"Hey were here already?" Mantis thought out loud.

"That was fast." Jynx said.

JUST THEN Ti-Ling PASSED BY AND JYNX TOOK A SHOT.

" Hey pretty Kitten."

"Who me?" She said

"Yea. you look nice today."

"Thanks." She said blushing

ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER JYNX WAS DONE TALKING TO TI-LING.

"So where you going now?" Ti- Ling asked.

"To pick up some bottles of Yao- Dee." He said.

"Why"

"Were playing a game at the palace. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I know the warriors . Your new huh?"

"C'mon Jynx let's go." Monkey cut in.

"Ok !" Jynx said kinda mad.

20 MORE MINUTES LATER THEY WERE AT THE PALACE.

"Home bound." Po said panting.

"Stairs a challange Po?" Monkey said teasing.

"Shut up *pant* Monkey."

"Aren't you gonna invite me in Jynx?" Ti-Ling said playfully.

"Oh! Sure my love."

THEY OPENED THE DOOR JUST TO FIND OUT THEY NEEDED TO GO TO THE BARRACKS.

"My bad."Jynx said embarrased.

"It's ok hun." Ti-Ling said.

THEY HURRIED INTO THE BARRACKS.

30 MINUTES LATER...

"...I'l skip. " Viper said.

"Take a shot." Po Mentioned.

SHE TOOK A SHOT.

EVERYONE GOT DRUNK AND STARTED DOING STUPID, FUNNY, AND PAINFUL DARES IN LESS THAN 30 MINUTES.

"Ok, ok. My turn. Is it true that you like Crane?" Jynx said snikering.

"Mabey..." Viper said blushing.

CRANE BLUSHED TOO.

"My turn." She said.

SHE SPUN THE BOTTLE AND IT LANDED ON TIGRESS.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Tigress said.

" I dare YOU to kiss Po."

SHE KISSED PO WITH NO HESATATION.

"That felt good." Tigress said.

"I know it did." Viper said sassy.

THE BOTTLE SPUN AND LANDED ON JYNX.

"Truth or Dare?" She said seriously.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take us to do some mischif."

"Ok Lets go."

"Wooo! Mischif run " Monkey said exited.

IN THE BACK OF JYNX'S MIND TOLD HIM...

"S**t is getting real.


End file.
